callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Ammo
Max Ammo is a power-up in the Zombies game mode. It is represented in-game by an ammo can, which emits an eerie green glow (as all power-ups, excluding Death Machine and Lightning Bolt do) or as three green bullet cartridges (In ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare''). The power-up, as the name suggests, gives all players the maximum ammunition possible to obtain for whatever weapon the players are carrying, although the player's current magazine will not be replenished. However, the Elemental Staffs on Origins will have their magazines replenished when a Max Ammo is given. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, weapon magazines will also now be replenished when a Max Ammo is acquired. The power ups will not affect players who are down, although their weapon used while downed will be replenished in Call of Duty: World at War. For maximum economical efficiency, it's best to unload as much as possible, reload and pick up the Max Ammo just before it disappears. In Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Bouncing Betties will be replenished if the player has one left. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the player has bought Claymores (or Bouncing Betties in the revamped World at War maps), regardless of how many the player still has, they will be replenished after a Max Ammo. In certain maps, all lethal and tactical grenades will also be replenished no matter how many the player has. It also appears as an obtainable item from the Mystery Box in the Cyborg Rising mode of Call of Duty Online. However, in this game, refilling the player's ammunition gives them max ammo minus one magazine for each weapon. It is also sometimes dropped by zombies in Nightmares mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, although the icon for it is much smaller and it will not be announced when picked up. Finding Max Ammo When a zombie carrying the power-up is killed, an ammo box or three green bullet cartridges will float in the air for 30 seconds before disappearing. When it is about to disappear it will start flashing. To claim the ammo, the player must touch the power-up. As this happens, the Demonic Announcer will scream "Max Ammo!" (except on the World at War version of Nacht der Untoten) and the words "Max Ammo" will appear in white on the screen. An alternative way to get Max Ammo is to complete a Hellhound, Pentagon Thief, Space Monkey, Jumping Jack, Spider, Parasite, Valkyrie Drone or Clown Zombie round, as the last enemy during the round will always drop a Max Ammo. If Pentagon Thief is not killed, a Max Ammo is dropped in the electricity room. In Mob of the Dead, Brutus may randomly drop a Max Ammo upon death. In Origins, Der Eisendrache, and Revelations (Map), Panzer Soldats may drop a max ammo upon death, and killing the templar zombies as they attempt to deactivate a generator will award the player with a Max Ammo; however, Max ammo will not be dropped if they are killed en-route to a generator. In Shadows of Evil and Revelations, killing a Margwa can yield a Max Ammo On Moon, if the player hacks any power-up besides a Max Ammo with Hacker, then the power-up will turn into a Max Ammo. If the player hacks the Max Ammo itself, then it will turn into a Fire Sale. Either action will cost the player 5000 points. There is another variant that spawns randomly when the QED is thrown. It is a Max Ammo icon that is red, and takes ammo away from all players when a player or zombie touches it. This also appears in Turned, although it only takes away ammo in the current magazine. In Black Ops 3, a player with the 'Cache Back 'GobbleGum equipped can spawn a Max Ammo. In Zombies in Spaceland, the Brute has a chance to drop a Max Ammo when killed. a Max Ammo can also be forcefully spawned with the All The Ammos Fortune Card. In Black Ops 4, a player with the 'Cache Back 'Elixir equipped can spawn a Max Ammo. Gallery Max ammo BOII zombies.png|A Max Ammo drop in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. Trivia *Max Ammo will replenish the Lightning Bolt power up's ammunition in Call of the Dead. *If a player hacks a Death Machine on Moon, the Max Ammo will have a blue glow rather than a green glow. *If one looks closely on the side of the box, they can see the lable '250 .50 BMG rounds'. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Power-Ups